Good or Bad Memories?
by sailormai20
Summary: Kai has to make some important choices while back in Russia, while trying to evade Biovolt at the same time. The Bladebreakers can only wonder whether he'll follow his head or his heart? REWRITTEN
1. Bombshell

Welcome to Good or Bad Memories, rewritten~! Enjoy your stay and please review!

* * *

**Bombshell**

Judy slammed her hands down on the wooden desk, clearly frustrated at the teen standing in front of her. "What part of this are you not understanding, Kai! This is for your safety!"

"I understand you perfectly well, Judy. I refuse to be put in a safehouse or anything of the sort. I can look after myself and I don't need anyone's help to do it!" Kai snapped back, engaging the older blonde in a glaring match. Mr Dickenson and Mr Tate could only look at each other, not knowing how to handle the situation.

Grandpa Granger decided to chip in his two cents of wisdom. "K-man, no doubt you're street smart and all, but you've caved into to Biovolt's power and Black Dranzer before. What makes you think you won't be tempted again?" Judy gave a loud "HA!" and started again but the old man powered over the top of her.

"Biovolt, for whatever wants you back. We don't know much about how they've reformed or if Boris is even heading it now. We need you to stay safe. Unfortunately, Russia has won the rights to hold the start of the next tournament which you'll obviously be in." Kai nodded - he'd been training his team for weeks, there was no way in hell he wouldn't be there!

"What you need to do is simple, K-man. Stay safe, stick around your team, no wandering off and all that good stuff. And while you ain't gonna like it, I suggest a body guard of some sort, just in case trouble butts in." The bluenette had immediately started protesting when the term 'body guard' was mentioned, but the other three adults were nodding in agreement.

Seeing that arguing was a lost cause, Kai quietened down. "Fine. But they stay out of my way and out of sight. I don't want anyone unnecessarily panicking. That means nobody else is to know of the situation, got it?" Amused that Kai managed to squirm himself into a position where he could order people around, Mr Tate laughed a bit. Mr Dickenson complied to the request, as well as to the one where Kai got to choose his security.

As Grampa Granger had said, no-one knew what Biovolt was up to yet or who was in charge. Boris had been missing ever since he had somehow escaped prison before he was even trialled. The new face of Biovolt was much more aggressive than Boris had been and wasn't anywhere near as quiet or sly. Kai had already been attacked in the open once (though the adults were quiet sure that Kai had been attacked more than what they knew, but as usual, he was being stubborn and didn't want anyone's help or sympathy). An unmarked envelope had appeared to prove that Biovolt was behind the attacks but was too cryptic to be of any use in deciphering what the hell was going on.

So until more information was found, all the BBA could do was to keep their bladers safe, Kai especially (Hiro hadn't wasted any time pointing out the irony that the one who needed the most protecting was the one who would either be the hardest to protect or be the most willing to go to the enemy who was attacking him). The one thing they all knew was that Russia would become a battlefield and that safety would be near impossible.

* * *

Excuse the shortness of these chapters X.x  
Disclaimer for entire story. If I was awesome enough to own Beyblade, would I be destroying my brain becoming a lawyer? No. I'd be in Japan nerding it up. But I'm not. Sadfaceplz.


	2. Surface Cracks

**Surface Cracks**

It had been a week since Kai had been given protection by the BBA. He had a duo of body guards who would following him around. They were not to be seen and weren't too obvious in their casual clothes. A man in his early thirties and a pretty woman in her mid twenties, these so called body guards looked more like a couple than protectors. But nonetheless, they were chosen and so far, Kai was still in sound health. So far, so good.

The Blade Breakers still hadn't figured out anything was off which was also a bonus. Hiro had been informed, naturally, being the coach of the G-Revolutions. Occasionally he'd make a few snide comments to Kai, which nobody else really understood, it was just put down to the usual tension between Kai and Hiro rather than anything serious or anything to be worried about.

Ray, however, had started to become suspicious of the amount of time Kai had been spending with each other and had also noted how much more irritated the usually collected captain was. When they were on the plane to Russia, he had also noticed a couple he had only recently met in the neighbourhood. He knew most of the people in Tyson's area as he liked to wander, much like Kai. When he'd first met these two, however, the neko-jin had found something off with them. The fact they were on the same plane as them, going to the same place and sitting not too far behind them only made his suspicions rise.

Kai had always been an enigma and he was always going to stay that way. But due to that, they couldn't help him when he was going through rough times and it made lots of things difficult. For example, Ray was ready to confront Kai about these people, but it wouldn't end in an arguement. Nothing would be achieved except Kai becoming more snappy and aloof, more training and the bluenette would become more on edge and distant with his team. It was times like these he needed to open up to stop the G-Revolutions from thinking the worst and making things worse due to that, but there seemed to be no getting through to the bluenette. Ray could only hope things would work out for the best.

:.:

When they arrived in Russia, snow was falling lightly and the airport was stuffed full of people hoping to get out before the predicted snowstorm struck. The team managed to squeeze through the throngs of people and out of the busy airport to meet their ride. The were in a bigger than average taxi and the while the driver had the music loud, the bladers in the back were quiet from the long flight. They couldn't be blamed, considering the sun had only just been rising as the touched down in the vast country.

Upon arrival at their hotel, the team squeezed into the mirrored elevator and got out on the seventh floor. Dragging their luggage and trudging to their suite, the tourists slowly unpacked before going downstairs to the cafe for lunch. The day was relatively quiet and spent resting and relaxing.

That mood was burst when Mr Dickenson arrived at their room. A visit from the BBA's president wasn't much to worry about usually as the old man liked keeping up with all the teams and was just a genuinely kind person. However, a visit at half past ten in the evening wasn't a common occurrence, especially when he looked haggard. Stress was evident on the plump man's face and the urgency in his voice when he directed their captain out of the room made everyone stand up.

Hiro, not having been told what was going on, wanted to go listen to what was being said, but his priorities had to be making sure this lot didn't eavesdrop. With that, he bullied them into sitting back down and kept them away from the door and made sure to turn the television up that little bit louder, just to annoy the bladers a bit more.

When midnight rolled around, the troops were sent to bed (with much protesting of course). Apparently Hiro had a massive day of training planned for them the next day so sleep was a must. Hilary commented that Kai should be in charge of their training, knowing it would get Tyson to comment about their captain's abscence. Just as planned, he started an arguement with his brother, saying they wanted to stay up until the dual bluenette returned. Hiro said he would wait until Kai returned and reassured them that he'd be fine with Mr D. After complaining that that wasn't the issue, they'd managed to get gain an extra half an hour of time, before being most definitely sent to bed.

That order may have kept them in their beds, but it didn't stop the discussions going on in the rooms. Tyson kept snapping at Daichi, who respected Kai, but still didn't understand how precious he was to the rest of the team and was being flippant about the whole issue. Kenny tried to keep everyone quiet, but Hilary told him not to bother. Hiro knew they wouldn't sleep straight away anyway. Max was the first to fall asleep while Ray was the last, trying to piece together the puzzle pieces he had uncovered but coming up with more questions than he could answer.

:.:

By lunch the next day, there was still no sign of Kai. Hiro had been trying to contact Mr Dickenson with no luck. Training was still in place and Hiro kept them in his sight, hoping that Biovolt didn't have Kai in their hands and that they wouldn't try anything on the rest of the team. Tensions, naturally, where high and by nightfall, the G-Revolution's coach was just about ready to let them loose on the streets to find the bluenette. Just as the speculations started again, an incredibly tired and defeated looking Kai stepped through the door.

Hilary's screech summed up everyone's feelings. "Where the hell have you been?" When you speak of the devil, he shall appear.

* * *

I pretty much hate most of the endings to these chapters :/  
In any case, it isn't really clear here, but they don't all sleep in one room. They are for the tonight, just to gossip and exchange theories, but next chapter they'll be back in their proper rooms.  
Review please~!


	3. Sticks and Stones

**Sticks and Stones**

The tension and the fierceness of the emotions in the room was almost the equivalent of a beybattle. Kai and Tyson were facing off, nobody else ever had the courage to go up against him except the other bluenette; the older bluenette was still standing close to the door, apprehensive and defensive while Tyson was standing closer to the centre of the room. It was a one sided match. Kai stayed quiet, occasionally stiffening as though to snap back but retreating into an uncharacteristic nervousness as Tyson steamrolled on.

"Why the hell do you never explain things to us? We're friends, damnit! We want to look out for you and help you out! You're always there for us, but you never let us be there for you. Don't you trust us? Aren't we good enough for you? What the hell is going through your head Kai!"

Stopping for breath, Tyson panted heavily and everyone was left in a stunned and heavy silence. Kai had tensed again and took his chance to speak while Tyson was quiet.

"It's not that at all. You know that! It's none of your concern. My business is for me only, so stay out of it, all right?" Kai stomped into the room which he shared with Hiro, Hilary and Kenny and slammed the door shut behind him with a loud bang. Evidentially he had placed something behind the door as when Tyson had stormed after him to yell that Kai was only proving his point more and that his stubbornness was annoying, rude and detrimental to the team, he couldn't get through the door so had to resort to hitting the door to accentuate his point.

Silence reigned over those left in the living area. When Tyson came back to sit with them, all glares and fed up attitude, no-one had anything to say. Hiro attempted to focus the team on the bonds they did have with each other but Hilary snapped that Kai was a major part of their team, and without him, the team wouldn't be as strong. With that, Ray decided to let loose the knowledge he kept to himself, this time creating a different type of silence.

:.:

"Again?" Judy couldn't believe it. Kai's body guards had been especially chosen for the task. Mr Dickenson had spared no expense and Kai wouldn't have chosen the duo if he didn't believe they wouldn't be able to handle themselves. "How could they just disappeared? They were the best, weren't they?"

"Not quite. They weren't too far off it, however." Mr Dickenson removed his glasses and rubbed his face as he continued. "I've already spoken to Kai about it and we're in the process of replacing his guard. Until then, however, he needs to stay at the unit. No training or anything outside of the hotel."

"Has Hiro been told?" Mr Tate was standing behind his wife and his thoughts were racing at a million miles per hour. "Apart from that, if something happens, whats the team supposed to do? Are they safe enough as things stand?"

"Hiro has been informed, just recently. He isn't too happy about the situation of course. Like Kai, Hiro has a strong sense of responsibility and he'll feel responsible if anything happens to the team."

Grampa Granger nodded in agreement. "But there isn't much we can do about that. We just gotta hope nothing happens until the K-man's security is in place. If anything does happen, those kids won't go down without a fight. They'll be right. Everything will be better once Biovolt gets stuffed back under the rock they crawled out from. We just gotta stay strong till then."

Sighing with defeat, the group realized that he was right. Until more information was found by the BBA's intelligence, what else could they do?

* * *

Also excuse the lame titles too :/ My brother has made me watch racing cars all day so I'm blaming that for my dead mind ;p  
Review please~!


	4. Remember The Good Old Days?

**Remember the Good Old Days?**

"So what you're saying is, you're under attack by Biovolt who has reformed and you have no idea what they want in general or with you. You are also supposed to stay in the hotel room and behave yourself."

"That's basically how it goes."

"And now you're completely breaking all those rules you've been set to come here and whine to me?"

Glaring at the whining comment, Kai responded with a simple "Yep."

Tala sighed. "What are we going to do with you Hiwatari?" The bluenette just rolled onto his stomach and stared at the older captain with a bemused look.

Despite the flippant attitude, Kai knew Tala was deep in thought. It was the redhead's way of throwing people off. He hated speaking about emotions and personal things just as much as he did, so acting carefree was a useful cover.

Thinking over the scenario, Tala couldn't help sighing again. Typical Kai to do the exact opposite of what he was told. A law unto himself. What a brat. It reminded him of the good days before the Abbey. Kai had constantly snuck out of Hiwatari Manor and got into all sorts of trouble. Tala was usually the one who started it all and Kai just followed along, being younger and more impressionable, but that was beside the point really. The two had been the best partners in crime with Tala's smarts and Kai's cute face and way of wheedling them out of trouble. Thinking about those days made him smile.

Realising his counterpart wasn't thinking about the situation at hand, Kai hit him on the arm. The redhead turned glaring, so Kai glared back. Rolling his eyes at the younger's childish stubbornness, Tala explained his thoughts, making Kai smile and leading the two down memory lane.

But all roads have bumps. When they hit Kai's sixth birthday, they laughed before stopping. It hadn't been long after that when Kai's family had been split apart and the young boy had been sent to the Abbey. Tala had already been an established student there at the time, but he had never missed Kai's birthday before and Boris, wanting Kai to join his army, was more than happy to keep the boy obliged.

Once in the Abbey, the two had become an unstoppable pair. In less than a year Kai had been placed on one of the Abbey's teams, joining Tala and Bryan who was the Demolition Boys original member. It wasn't even six months later when they were joined by Ian and Spencer and easily became the dominating force within the building.

The five were a force to be reckoned with. They were more than happy to destroy their opponents. They had to, if they wanted to keep the privileges that came with being number one - better rooms, better food, more freedom (they weren't free, but they were less likely to be harassed by the guards and had less strict schedules). Respect from the those who weren't in a team was a given, though that might have just been due to Bryan's aggressiveness and Spencer's bulk.

What students outside of their group didn't know is that things weren't that good between the children, not at the start at least. Bryan had already had been forced to start his aggressive training and was likely to snap at any moment. He and Tala (who had been just as stubborn and egoistic as a child) were often found covered in bandages due to their constant physical brawling. Spencer, being the eldest, had held himself above the others. The knowledge he possessed had allowed him to be strategic in battles and his powerhouse status wasn't lost on Boris either. However, the blonde boy was more than happy to play mind games on people, especially on his teammates. He wasn't going to spend more time than necessary with anyone who couldn't keep up with him. Ian, surprisingly, was one of the people who the giant tolerated. The midget often caused just as much trouble through insults and well placed traps. Kai and Tala were a united force still and would take on anyone who belittled their 'brother'.

It had taken a while, but Boris' training had unintentionally brought them together. Boris' plan had originally been to pit them against each other and make them fight to be the last one standing. He had thrown them into a forest with basic supplies in the middle of winter. His other three teams had also been given the same activity. The other teams had followed his expectations and made sure they survived; due to the animalistic instincts that had arisen, the remaining members of those teams had formed one new team and half a new team. The others were never found.

The Demolition Boys, however, had banded together. Spencer became the teams 'mother' and had stopped them eating poisonous plants on more than one occasion. Ian's skills with traps and being able to make things out of nothing had provided them with shelter and food. Bryan, being just as stubborn as the redhead and the bluenette on his team, refused to take his medication. Most of them thought that was what had been keeping him relatively calm (or attempted to). In reality, it was making him more aggressive, so the lack of those emotions helped him keep his cool and keep everyone else from fretting when a blizzard rolled in. Tala and Kai were natural leaders and took responsibility for the rest of the children.

By the time Boris returned for them, they had become a strong unit which was unbreakable. They had talked about their families and how they had come to be at the Abbey. They spoke of their fears, their hopes and their dreams. They would do anything to protect each other and Boris knew that. The purple haired man knew better to fight with that type of power. While he was cruel and callous, he knew love could make people stronger and do things that shouldn't be capable of.

Those feelings hadn't changed since then. The entire time Kai had had amnesia, he had felt empty and the Russians had missed his burning presence. When the championships had come around, they had been reunited and their bond reignited. Through the trials and court cases, the media publicity and settling into a new life, they'd been there for each other, just as they always had been.

Kai knew there bond hadn't crumbled and he knew it never would. What didn't kill them had only made them stronger. What the phoenix was hoping on now was that the bond they shared would protect him from the troubles ahead. Almost as if reading his thoughts, Tala smiled at him, conveying without words that would be alright. Without needing to speak, Kai replied that he knew that they would. Somethings just couldn't be destroyed, right?

* * *

The longest chapter and it does incredibly little. Brilliant. -sigh- It's important to know they are friends due to later events :3  
Hate the ending for this too ;.;  
Review please!


	5. Here We Go Again

**Here We Go Again**

Usually it was Kai who was the silent one, but right now, the G-Revolutions couldn't do much except stand slack-jawed. Their captain stood in the kitchen, annoyed that he was being stared at. That was to be expected of course. After all, how often is it that Kai Hiwatari apologises?

Granted, it was blunt and it was obvious that he was only doing it to diffuse the tension between them after his second disappearing act the other day. Hiro had yelled at him for that, and it was probably because of that wounded pride that had taken Kai so long to apologise.

Of course, he still hadn't explained what the heck was going on and hadn't explained where he had disappeared to with Mr Dickenson. Hiro had managed to confirm he wasn't with Mr Dickenson the second time which had lead to Judy coming over and giving the bluenette a piece of her mind. The woman had kicked them all out of the hotel room when this was happening, so they were still just as clueless as when the bluenette had returned.

Apart from that, Kai had blatantly ignored them all when they had confronted them with Ray's information. Their stoic captain had looked at them, almost shocked they'd managed to figure out something and had glared at Hiro as though it was his fault. The older Granger sibling had glared back before sneaking out to call Mr Dickenson. However, the dual bluenette had stayed in the room, sitting quietly while fixing Dranzer. Apart from the fact his eye would twitch occasionally or his mouth would twist into an ugly snarl every now and then, you would have thought the teen was deaf to the accusations of his team.

Eventually giving up, the team, as a whole, decided to train. Not that they could do much in the hotel's gym. Hiro was still refusing to let them out of the fancy building which wasn't helping their chances for the tournament in the slightest. The hotel had three basic dishes, and even if a dish was available, they were surrounded by kids of varying ages. Being distracted by novice tips and being demanded to battle by fans was doing more harm than good and put the team of training completely.

Coming back from his phone call with the BBA's president, Hiro sighed. First Kai, then Kai, then Kai again and now a team of unmotivated supposed champions? He wasn't getting anywhere near enough pay for this!

* * *

This was supposed to be so much longer, but I've had enough for today. Sorry for the lameness!


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey there guys~

I've been updating these fics and then I realised that the the 'updated' bit doesn't seem to realised they've been updating. Replacing chapters doesn't seem to effect the update date, is what I mean!

So these have been re-written! I hope you enjoy them~ I realise they aren't dialogue filled and I apologise for that. However, I'd rather get the scene set and the plot in place now, so later on when I update, I can get straight into the good stuff! I'd like to know what you think of the changes and if there is anything you think I can still improve on.

Anyway, I've got a five month break (yay for university holidays!) coming up, so look forward to fics being finished or updated further at the least~! Please go read the new versions before hand though! (I don't know how any of you managed to read anything of mine previously. I can't even look at it without cringing!)

Thank you all for staying with me this long and I hope I don't dissapoint you!

Stay well, minna~!

Sm20


End file.
